


Oh, Baby

by NatashaCole



Series: Ready Steady [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/NatashaCole
Summary: Reader tells Rob the big news! Will he react in true Rob fashion?





	Oh, Baby

Rob did not have a great history with reacting well to major life changes. Then again, you didn’t have a great history with breaking the news to him gently.

You weren’t sure what you were expecting when you asked him how he felt about having another baby, but you figured he’d at least realize you were asking because it was already very much real.

“Why are you thinking about more kids? He asked. “We can barely keep up with the one we have. Not to mention we are both so busy, there’s no way I’m on board with this.”

“Really? So having more kids is one hundred percent not even a thought in your mind?” The fact that he was even saying this sort of caught you off-guard.

“No. I’m perfectly happy with you and Jackson. Our family is complete right now. Don’t you think so?”

“I mean, I thought we’d have more kids eventually. I thought you wanted more.”

“Honey, you and our son are all I need,” he said. He moved in closer to you, letting his arm drape over your body. “Where is this coming from anyway? You have baby fever or something?”

“No, I just… I wasn’t asking if you wanted to have more children…” you stopped short, turning your head to look directly at him. “I asked how you felt about the fact that we are having another baby.”

“What?”

“I’m pregnant, Rob.” You felt your chest tighten as you broke the news to him. You honestly never considered that it would be such a big deal. You had talked about more kids in the future, maybe not this soon, but it was never something that seemed to be completely off the table with the two of you. Right now, you wondered if you had thought wrong. Maybe Rob really didn’t want more kids. Maybe you would just continue to disappoint him.

“Shut up. That’s not funny,” he smiled awkwardly at you, obviously trying to determine if you were joking or not.

“It’s not,” you replied, “and it’s also not a joke.”

“You’re messing with me. You were on birth control because we both decided to not let this happen again.”

“I may have forgotten my birth control a few times,” you whispered.

He moved away from you now, lying on his back as he ran his hands through his hair, sighing heavily the same way he always did when you managed to frustrate him. You watched him, waiting for the inevitable blow up, the argument that always came along with your history of dropping bombshells on him.

You gave him a moment to take it in, noticing that he wasn’t losing his cool just yet. Instead; he seemed to be carefully choosing his words now before he spoke.

“Okay,” he breathed out finally. He removed his hands from his hair, turning to look at you again. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” you responded. “I’ve been ignoring the way I’ve been feeling, but I took a test and it was positive.”

“Alright, have you made an appointment to see the doctor yet?”

“No, I just found out earlier tonight.”

“Okay,” he said again, “we’ll call your doctor tomorrow and make an appointment, just to be sure.”

“Yeah,” you mumbled, “you’re not yelling at me.”

“Why would I yell at you?”

“You literally went on this tangent about how we couldn’t have another baby and then I just dropped this on you. The last time I told you I was pregnant, I thought for sure we were done. I thought you were going to leave me and never look back.”

“That was different, Y/N. We were a mess back then.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Of course I’m not. Things have been busy, I don’t blame you for maybe having forgotten to take your pill every day.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I know you didn’t,” he laughed. “Honey, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. Freakin out… maybe a little. But I’m not angry.”

You nuzzled against him. “I wasn’t expecting this either, and thank you for not being mad at me.”

“Shit,” he mumbled, “I can’t believe we’re having another baby.”

You glanced up at him, still not convinced that he wasn’t mad. “I wouldn’t blame you for being pissed, you know?”

“I’m not,” he promised, “all I’m thinking about is what it’s going to be like having two kids so close in age. We will literally have a baby and a toddler at the same time.”

“It’s going to get a little crazy around here, isn’t it?”

“More so than usual,” he laughed.

“We’ll be okay, right?”

“Of course we will,” he looked down to meet your gaze, “we always are. Hey, we’ll figure it out okay. We did talk about more kids at some point, it’s just happening a lot sooner rather than later.”

“You’re pretty great,” you said.

“Husband of the year I guess.”

* * *

“You should probably get on calling your doctor,” Rob pointed out when you walked into the kitchen the next morning. You grumpily ignored him, immediately going for the coffee that had lured you from bed. You poured a cup, adding cream and sugar as you looked over to him. He was in the middle of feeding Jackson and he had stopped to give you a look, his eyebrow raised in protest over what you were doing.

“What?” You mumbled.

“Coffee?” He asked as he returned his focus to Jackson.

“Oh god,” you muttered. You stared down at your coffee, heartbroken now that you realized you couldn’t enjoy it now that you for sure knew you were pregnant. “Nice knowing you,” you said softly as you poured it down the sink.

Rob chuckled from his spot, “I’ll make you breakfast,” he said as he got up. You trudged over to Jackson, not sure how you would be able to function now that coffee was out the door for you. You took over feeding the baby, Rob moving to get breakfast started in the kitchen. You felt a little queasiness, realizing that you were starving.

“No bacon, please,” you said out loud.

“Trust me,” Rob scoffed, “I’m not going down that road again.”

You smiled, now trying to encourage Jackson to eat some of the fruit that Rob had put out for him. He mostly laughed as he tossed pieces of his food to the ground, entertained at the way you bent down to retrieve it all.

“How are you feeling anyway?” Rob asked, looking sort of concerned. He obviously started thinking back to your pregnancy with Jackson. It had been terrible. You were constantly sick, almost dangerously sick.

“I’m feeling okay,” you said, “a little nauseated, but I’m not throwing my guts up yet.”

“Really, you need to call your doctor.”

“I’ll do it later,” you replied. You smiled at Jackson, still handing him food that he only threw onto the floor. “Someone’s done eating.”

You quickly scooped him up, giving him kisses as he laughed at you. You placed him down, watching as he started to walk around. He was busy, that’s for sure. He hated sitting still, and he hated being held for too long. You frowned when you considered the idea of having two little one with all of this energy and personality. You were tired most of the time as it was, you really couldn’t imagine what it was going to be like with another baby.

“I’m just saying, Y/N. Maybe if you catch it soon enough, we can avoid all of that again.”

“Okay, okay,” you replied. You kept your eyes on Jackson as he headed for the living room, now finding toys to play with and bang against the floor. You grabbed your phone, searching for the number to  your doctor’s office. You spoke loudly to the receptionist, trying to be heard over all the noise Jackson was making. You let the woman know that you took a test that came back positive and just wanted to get confirmation. She asked you to hold for a moment and you listened to the music on the other end of the phone. You kept your eyes on Jackson, laughing as he moved on to the remote which went directly into his mouth. Rob was still busy in the kitchen, and before long, the woman was back on the phone with you. She told you there had been a cancellation today and she fit you in this afternoon. You gladly accepted, pleased that you were able to be seen so quickly.

When you hung up, you grabbed Jackson to carry him with you back into the kitchen, not daring to leave him unattended for even a second.

“I’ve got an appointment this afternoon,” you told Rob. Jackson was already trying to push himself out of your arms, whining as he tried to get back to what he was doing.

“Good. At least we’ll get an idea of how far along you are and hopefully your doc has some ideas on how to prevent you from getting so sick this time.”

“Hmm, whatever you say babe.”

“Want us to tag along?” Rob asked, talking about him and Jackson.

“Oh god no,” you muttered. “No offense, I’d love to have you there, but I don’t think Jack would enjoy it very much.”

“Fair enough,” he replied.

* * *

After breakfast, you took your time getting ready for the day. It seemed as if your symptoms had gotten worse once you saw that positive pregnancy test. You weren’t throwing up yet, and you were grateful for that. But you felt exhausted and grumpy. Rob had brought you in for a kiss at one point this morning, holding you for a bit. It would have been fairly romantic, except the feeling of him breathing on your neck seemed to annoy you. You knew your hormones were already acting up. Just the idea of bacon in the morning had your stomach turning and everything that Rob did seemed to annoy you. You sort of felt relief that you would be seeing your doctor alone today, maybe now you’d avoid letting everything bother you.

As your appointment time drew closer, you finally decided to actually dress for the day. Rob joined you in the bedroom, getting dressed as well.

“Where are you going?” You joked. Today was supposed to be a lazy day. You didn’t originally have plans, you just meant to hang out as a family at home, which didn’t require anyone to get too presentable.

“With you, of course,” Rob said, giving you a confused look.

“I really don’t want to bring Jack to the doctors with us,” you protested, feeling slightly annoyed. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Rob pulled his shirt over his head and made his way out to answer the door.

“That’s the sitter,” he said.

“Really? A sitter?”

“Relax, it’s my sister.”

He disappeared from the room and you rolled your eyes over his insistence on joining you. It shouldn’t have been so annoying, after all, it was his baby too. You were sure that he wanted to be there when you found out how far along you were. He probably even hoped there’d be an ultrasound so you could get a glimpse at your new little one. You should be grateful to have a husband who wanted to be involved, even if this was all unplanned as usual. You hoped your hormones would fix themselves and maybe you’d stop being so irritated with him over stupid things.

* * *

Your doctor had you take a pretty basic pregnancy test; one that came back just as positive as the little stick on Halloween.

“Well, you are pregnant,” she stated cheerily when she returned with the results, “congrats you two.”

Rob grinned at you, and you couldn’t help but chuckle at how he suddenly seemed pretty thrilled at the idea of a new baby.

“If you’re certain about the information you gave me, I think you’re about three weeks along. We’ll schedule you for another a prenatal next month, you’ll be about eight weeks by then.”

“We don’t got to see or hear anything this time?” Rob asked.

“There’s not much to see yet,” she laughed, “we won’t hear a heartbeat until your next appointment.”

“Oh,” he mumbled.

“You already have a kid, right?” She asked sarcastically, looking at you both as if you hadn’t ever been pregnant before.

“Yeah, we do. Poor Robbie here missed out on all the stuff at the beginning of that one.”

“Okay, that’s okay. This will be exciting for you to be involved through the entire pregnancy then.”

Rob nodded, still smiling as he gripped your hand.

“I’ll tell you what, I promise at your appointment next month; we’ll do the whole thing. We’ll listen to the heartbeat, do an ultrasound, everything. It’s still a bit too early right now though.”

“Alright, I can wait I guess,” Rob replied.

“When I saw you during your last pregnancy, you were having some trouble with morning sickness,” she began, “are you experiencing it now.”

“Just a little,” you replied, “I’m a little queasy often, no vomiting though. I’m mostly tired a lot and really moody.”

“Should we do anything to prevent her from getting sick like that again?” Rob cut in.

“I’d recommend just sticking to a simple diet. Make sure you eat as soon as you wake up and eat often. Basically stick to what was recommended last time, but I don’t think we need to be too cautious yet. Every pregnancy is different, and maybe you’ll just have normal morning sickness for this one. Just keep an eye on it.”

“Thank you,” you replied.

“I’m gonna let you go. Make sure to set up an appointment before you leave and I’ll see you soon.”

She left you and Rob alone; both of you looking at each other as if to try to gauge the other’s thoughts over all of this.

“I guess it’s official then,” you said.

“Yeah,” he chuckled.

“You okay?”

“I’m good, Y/N. Honestly. We’ll be okay.”

“What are you thinking right now?”

“I’m actually sort of excited,” he laughed, “I know I reacted as if I didn’t want this, but I think now that it’s for sure, I’m okay with it.”

“Me too. I was a little pissed when I realized it at first, but I’m kinda excited too.”

“I love you,” he said as he leaned in for a kiss. “I love you and our little family.”

“You’re the best husband, and our kids are so lucky to have you as their dad.”

* * *

When you returned home, you watched as Rob nervously thanked his sister for hanging out with Jackson. You could tell that he so badly wanted to let her in on the news, but you had managed to convince him to wait.

Things between the two of you during your pregnancy with Jackson had been so difficult. Everything was a mess; that fortunately, had worked out in the end. This time, you wanted to really take your time with everything. You explained how you wanted to just wait until you were a bit further along, maybe after you actually got to see your new baby and hear its heartbeat first. Right now, you had Rob in your life and there was no need to be stressed and panicked during this. You weren’t on your own during any of this.

You had told him that you wanted to do a proper announcement later on. He had smiled at the ideas you threw out there. You considered doing a photo announcement on social media. Maybe you could announce it at one of the conventions. You discussed whether it would be best to tell close friends and family first before letting fans in on the news; or if it would be more fun tell everyone all at once.

You had both laughed and talked the entire way home, feeling pretty good about the idea of having another baby. For once, you realized that despite everything that had happened in the past between you; he really was here for the long haul. Things that may have blown up in your face before were no longer huge issues now that you were married and happy. No matter what life threw at you, you really were in it together.


End file.
